


A Stop in Haven

by I Like Plan M (onelaststand)



Series: The Adventures of Jak [1]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sailing, Shag an Archaeologist Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelaststand/pseuds/I%20Like%20Plan%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak makes a stop in Haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stop in Haven

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Haven do not belong to me. Jak, however is my own creation.
> 
> This is a oneshot for Shag an Archaeologist Day on July 23, since my other story involving Jak is not quite that far along yet. If I have time there might even be a story about Jak's time in a little town called Eureka.
> 
> Before I forget, this takes place during first season, but A/U to The Egyptian job so that I don't run into any plot difficulties later on in said universe.

It was a cool autumn morning when I arrived at the dock in the town of Haven.  This was the first time in a couple of several days.  I had been working my way up from Annapolis in my 35 foot sail boat the Faye Ray to get my next charter and had arrived early thanks to good winds the entire time.  This would be the last time this season that I would have in my favorite New England town, Haven until the spring.  I carefully maneuver the Faye Ray into position at the dock with ease as the there is almost no wind to complicate things.  

As I work on tying off the lines to the dock I notices a the police chief’s son Nathan Wuornos approaching his dock, not far behind him is the new cop and former FBI agent, and might I say beautiful Audrey Parker.

“Mr. Kramer, what business brings you back to Haven so soon?  Nathan asks as I toss him the last line and he begins to tie it off on the cleat for me.

“Nate, I’m just in town to pickup my last charter of the season in a few days to head down south, and since I have a little extra time I am going to do a little maintenance on the Faye Ray.”  Audrey finally catches up with Nathan at the dock, I try my most charming smile on her but it seems to have no affect, time for plan b the smile and flattery.  “What crime did I commit to have Haven’s finest meet me dockside?”

“Nothing as of yet, but the day just started, and flattery will get you nowhere with me.”

“Well I was just trying to be polite, like my momma raised me Miss Parker.”  I say letting a little of my newly acquired southern drawl poke through.

“You watch what you say to her...”

“I have done nothing to warrant this kind of treatment from you officer Wuornos, except for having a friend you don’t approve of.”  I spit back.

Audrey steps between Nate and me and tells him to go back to the truck.  We wait until he is out of earshot.  “What’s his problem?” she asks.

“I happen to be a friend of Duke’s, and Nathan has a problem with Duke, and even though I had nothing to do with the disappearances that happened, and coincidently neither did Duke.”

“Well you might want to stay away from Duke just to make him happy.”

“Nathan is a big boy and sooner, or later he will have to learn that he is not in control of everything, especially not me.”  I breathe out.  “I will be on my best behavior though, besides what’s the worst that a seafaring archaeologist can do?”

“Thats what I don’t want to find out.”  Audrey turns and starts to walk away.

“Is that a challenge officer Parker?”  I yell out to her.

All she does is look back at me and smiles like she knows that something is going to happen.

  
**********   


Nathan sits on the tailgate of his truck staring out through binoculars at the man on the mast of the Faye Ray, just waiting for the archaeologist to do something wrong.  He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Audrey come up and sit beside him until she grabbed the binoculars from him.

“Now I see why you don’t trust him.”  Audrey comments as she stares at the archaeologist wearing nothing but a pair of camo board shorts changing the light atop the mast of his boat.  Apparently archaeology is good for the body, giving a person a nice tan and a six pack of abs.

“Trouble seems to surround him thats all.”  Nathan states.

“Trouble surrounds everyone here, it is Haven after all.”  Audrey snarks.

“Ok, its more of the way that trouble doesn’t stick to him

 **********

Later that night I swim over to Duke’s boat across the marina from where the Faye Ray is docked.  Eventually we end up playing Texas hold’em on deck while we arrange the final parts of our transaction.

“Jak I can get you the rest of the stuff, that’s no problem, but why are you asking me for Cuban cigars, you don’t even smoke.”

“I know I don’t smoke, and they are not for me, I owe a ‘friend’ a favor, and Cuban cigars would be the easiest way to get out of his debt.  I swear thats all.”

Nathan walks up to the side of the boat with a look of disdain that is well practiced, almost as if it were his natural state, stopping our little transaction.  “What would an archaeologist need with a piece of scum like him.”  Pointing at Duke.  Duke raises from his seat taking offense.

I stand and give Duke a signal that this fight is between ME, and NATHAN.  “I’m sorry officer Wuornos, but unless I have committed a crime you have no right to be harassing me or any of my acquaintances, or I go and have a little chat with my friend the CHIEF about one of his officers preventing an honest man from conducting business in Haven.”

“I thought I made myself clear about you not conversing with known criminals.”

“Well you could do that if I was on parole, and seeing as how all the evidence of the crime you still think I committed exonerated me any wrong doing, you can’t make those kinds of statements.  Now GET LOST.”  I tell the troublesome police officer.

As Nathan Wuornos retreats like a dog with his tail between his legs he spits out a warning in my direction.  “I’M WATCHING YOU!”

Duke and I sit back down and return to our game.

“So if you get me the cigars, and everything else there will be an extra payment in it for you.”  I slyly tell Duke as I reach under the table with my foot and rub his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans, and flash him a devilish grin across the table.

Caught of guard Duke can barley respond.  “I...I...I think I can handle that.”

“Good, deliver tomorrow night and I’ll bring by your payment.”  I put down my hand and dive off the side of Duke’s boat into the cold water and swim back to the Faye Ray.

 **********

Duke arrives at the Faye Ray just before the sun sets with the merchandise that I have requested from him, he even brought me a little something extra.

“Permission to come aboard captain?”  Duke asks me.

“Permission granted, here let me give you a hand with that stuff.  Is that what I think it is?”

“If you think it is a bottle of Evan William’s bourbon distilled on June 17th, 1986, I would have to say your correct.”

“How did you find a bottle of my favorite bourbon distilled on my birthday?”  I question practically in disbelief.

“I have my ways.”  Duke cooly replies.

“You even have everything else I asked for, I’m impressed.”  I say as I set the bottle down and pull Duke in for a long slow kiss that can only be described as lasting for three days.  As he begins to open his lips I start to slide my tongue inside along his and notice a hint of bourbon lingering on his lips.

When we separate I suggest that we move this below deck, to a more comfortable location, and we head below deck to the smaller of the two staterooms and I begin kissing him again and start to slowly unbutton the remaining buttons of his shirt.  Duke shakes loose of the shirt as I begin on the button of his jeans.  As he finishes with his shirt he begins untying the drawstring of my board shorts, and we push down our pants and leave them on the floor.

I push Duke down onto the bed and I climb on top of him and remove his boxer briefs and throw them to the floor, exposing his semi-hard erection.  Before I start kissing my way down his body I delicately place a kiss on the head of his cock.  I start by giving him another slow, long, deep kiss, and start by placing kisses along the edge of his chin, down his neck, on each of his nipples, down his abs, down the treasure trail that leads from his navel to his erection, now at full attention.  I begin by working my way up from the base of his cock, before I take him into my mouth.  I slowly work down his entire length paying special attention to his cock head.

I slowly start a rhythm, and begin moving a little faster as I lube up my finger and slowly insert them, one by one into his warm, tight hole.  As my finger hits the spot inside of him he lets go a whimper. I take that as my cue and slowly remove my fingers and stop sucking on his cock, and lube up my own as I line up to enter him.  I slide the head of my cock into his warm, inviting hole slowly and wait for him to relax.  I fully slide into him and slowly start moving in and out going as deep as I can and I start to pump his cock with my hand in time with the movements of my cock in his ass.  Duke starts moaning like he is getting close to cumming turning my on even more and I start pumping his cock faster to push him over the egde.  Duke spills his hot, creamy, load onto my hand.  Duke’s orgasm pushes me to my limits and I give one last thrust and arch my back as I shoot my load inside of his tight, warm, hole, and I collapse on top of him.

As we catch our breath I pull my now soft cock out of him and he rolls over on top of me so and gives me one last long, deep, kiss before we both fall asleep.


End file.
